


Magic Glory Hole

by crowby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, misuse of miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowby/pseuds/crowby
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley start thinking with portals.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Magic Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> based off this comic:  
> https://twitter.com/mdl_oba/status/1307653039818330113?s=21
> 
> for some horny bastards who commissioned me

It was quite a beautiful day outside. The sky was a bright blue with only a few puffy, white clouds drifting through the sky. Birds sang in the blooming trees as just the slightest breeze carried their chirps. The streets were busy with people going about their lives while enjoying the mid-day sun. All while Aziraphale felt like he was about to cum his pants any minute.

The angel was taking very short yet stumbled steps down the street, trying desperately not to look as torn up as he felt inside. His back was rigidly straight, and he was shaking like a leaf. His face was burning red and he intensely stared down at the ground in front of him. 

Aziraphale thought back on his life, thinking about what had led him up to this moment now. He could blame Crowley for some of it, but to be fairly honest, it was the angel’s idea to try it. Right now, through the ethereal power of the heavens and the combined imagination of two idiots who shared a single, horny brain cell, Aziraphale had conjured a magical glory hole in his pants.

One end was in Crowley’s flat, where the demon was pumping his cock into it with reckless abandon. The other end was in Aziraphale’s briefs where that demonic shaft was ramming into his ass. Aziraphale had tried to mentally prepare for this and make sure that he wouldn’t be caught or at least be seen as suspicious, but the only thing he could do to sorta save face was to conjure an effort that would make his arousal less noticeable.

After an agonizing walk, the angel finally made it to the building that would lead to his superiors. He carefully let out a breath and tried to calm himself, almost turning the sigh into a moan. He stumbled into the building, made it to the escalator and was on his way up. The blond tried to calm his nerves by rubbing his face or breathing exercises, but Crowley was just going too fast for him to catch his breath.

Aziraphale quickly looked around, his face somehow growing hotter, and found no one was around at the moment. He patted his bum with a small yelp to hopefully get the message across that he needed Crowley to pace himself. Unfortunately this message didn’t go through correctly. The demon felt the shift and a wicked smile came to his face.

“Oh? Want more, d’ya?” Crowley growled to himself as he gripped some fixture on the wall to steady himself as he got ready. 

Aziraphale relaxes a little as he feels Crowley pull out. He felt disappointed for a moment but took a deep breath as he saw himself nearing the top. As he exhaled, however, a loud moan escaped him as Crowley rammed right into him. Aziraphale quickly covered his mouth as he felt his lover’s shaft ram into him fast and hard. The angel was sweating profusely as he tried not to moan too loudly.

The angel eventually reached the top. There waiting was Michael and a new wave of shame came over the blond. He tried taking a step off the escalator, but almost fell face first onto the pristine white floor. Thankfully the other angel caught him and helped him to his feet. Aziraphale mumbled a thank you while Michael studied him for a moment.

Despite the principality looking like an absolute wreck, with his collar soaked in sweat and his legs looking like they were about to give out, Michael completely glossed over it all.

“You’re late, Aziraphale.”

“I-I’m terribly sorry, I… ngh, traffic.”

“You could have teleported here and not be late.”

“Oh! On a day like th-iiiiss?” Aziraphale cleared his throat. “How aaah-absurd.”

“... Right, well come this way.”

Michael led him to the same vacant white room that he met with the other angel’s in all the time. After leading him to Gabriel and Sandalphon, Michael quickly went off to do other more important things. Aziraphale was lucky with how Michael was, but he knew Gabriel would soon notice something was wrong.

“Ah! Aziraphale, glad you could join us finally!” The archangel exclaimed as Aziraphale shuffled towards them. 

“Yes, uh sorry I-“

“Are you… feeling alright?” Sandalphon asked while eyeing Aziraphale. 

“Yes, um,” Aziraphale swallowed hard as he began to sweat even more. “Just some… food poisoning…”

“But angels can’t get sick,” Gabriel said while furrowing his brow. He exchanged a look with Sandalphon who agreed with his statement.

“Well… hmmm, you never had human food so… yeah.”

“You are right, Aziraphale. Well, let’s just recount the deeds for the day and get on with our meeting.”

Aziraphale nodded quickly and tried his damndest to pay attention to what Gabriel was saying. He sure was saying a lot. Though when did he ever shut up, Aziraphale thought to himself between the brief moments of shocking pleasure. He bit his lip and fiddled with his hands to try and calm himself. Or at the very least gain some clarity to understand what his superiors were saying.

Sandalphon began to talk and that’s when it felt like Crowley was slowing down a bit, doing slow and methodical thrusts into the poor angel. Though this should’ve helped Aziraphale, it somehow made him zone out more. It took a full minute for the two other angels to get Aziraphale’s attention again. Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of his face and it seemed to knock the principality out of his stupor somewhat. 

“You okay, Aziraphale?”

“It was,” Aziraphale coughed hard into his fist, letting himself let out a soft noise after. “I g-got to go… got miracles to do ‘n’ such…”

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest but it seemed obvious this was going nowhere right now. So the archangel mentally made a note to send a sternly written note to the principality later before letting him go.

Aziraphale quickly turned and tried to carefully make his way to the elevator this time. Meanwhile, Crowley completely unsheathed himself from Aziraphale. He leaned both hands on the black marble wall and panted as pre-cum and various other bodily liquids dripped from the hole and Crowley’s cock onto the tile floor. The demon grinned as he wasn’t finished yet.

“Hold on tight, angel.”

With a powerful thrust, Aziraphale was knocked onto the ground just a foot away from the elevator. Both his superiors turned to see him writhing on the floor, ass in the air as he yelled out to no one in particular. He tried to scramble to hold onto something as he let out such obscene and loud noises for all of heaven to hear. 

Gabriel stared at Aziraphale confused, unsure what the protocol was to this kind of thing. Sandalphon watched on in enjoyment as Aziraphale tried to get to the elevator in his blissful haze. 

“Is… this what food poisoning does to you?” Gabriel asked.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at 
> 
> tumblr: discoinfernocrowby
> 
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/crowby


End file.
